


Mornings Like These

by danis_inferno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Both recieving, Gen, Mutual Orgasm, overstim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danis_inferno/pseuds/danis_inferno
Summary: Gentle morning sex with Asahi.
Relationships: Asahi x reader
Kudos: 53





	Mornings Like These

The sun peaked through the cracks of your shades, glazing the far wall with sparkling rays of light. You could feel the weight of his arm resting against the plump skin of your waist, his nose on your nape breathing deep sleep-filled breaths against you, chest against your back. You hummed, stretching your arms up, muscles relaxing as you felt his calloused fingers brush against the roll of your stomach. They trailed along your hip bone before finally settling against your pubic mound. 

"Baby~" his groggy morning voice called out to you. You pressed into him more, feeling the tent of his erection press against the base of your spine. He pressed his lips against your shoulder, facial hair tickling your sensitive skin as his fingers dove along your sex. 

"Asahi-" you crooned, feeling him tease you as you bucked your hips into his. He moved to lay you on your back, peppering his lips on your skin as he made his way down between your legs. 

"Oh, baby, look at you, so ready for me already." He nibbled at your thigh, kissing along your sex until he got to the apex of your heat. You let out a gentle moan.

"A-Asahi.." you knitted your fingers through his hair. The lewd sounds of his mouth on your sex filled the cloud-soft atmosphere of the room, your wanton breaths shining in the morning rays dancing through your window. His tongue danced along your entirety, pulling your arousal from you, your thighs tensing around his face as his rough fingers splayed across them. 

"Mmm, baby. Give it to me." He moaned agaist you, tongue curling in that oh-so-special way that turned you to sand between his fingertips. Your fingers brought his face closer, your hips rocking against his cheekbones as he flipped your position. You were on top now, his face buried against your hole as you made direct eye contact with his shaft below you. You bent down, connecting his tip past your lips, and you felt him moan into your sex. 

"Fuck baby, that's it." He groaned against you. You pushed it further, feeling his reactions to your movements both against your sex and in your mouth. When you bottomed out, he hissed. "God, yes baby." His tongue angled inside you in a way that made your legs shake. Together you worked on one another, pulling pleasure from between your legs with earnest competitiveness. Soon your thighs were trembling against his ears, his own knees shaking with the pressure of his impending release. 

Another moment, another swipe of your tongues, and he was spilling into your mouth. You moaned around his shaft, tongue milking his release as his dove into your sex once more. You choked and sputtered against his length, mewling deliciously as your release dripped onto his face. A few more moments passed of you milking one another, teasing to a stop before he picked you up. He turned you on his lap, placing his tip at your hole. You rocked back into him, feeling it stretch you slowly. 

"Fuck," you moaned unanimously, your fingers splaying across the broad, muscular expanse of his chest. His hands gripped at the fleshy skin of your hips, rutting up into you until you fully took him in. You made eye contact with him, face blushing innocently despite your debaucherous act. He bit his lip as you started moving, hips bouncing slowly, building a steady rhythm. You twirled your hips, walls fluttering as Asahi let out a pleasured gasp. His head tilted back, mouth agape and brows furrowed as you bent down over him. You let your tongue hang, grazing the follicles of his stubble as you panted against him. 

He said your name in a moan, angelic in nature as the rough pad of his thumb stroked the stiffened apex of your arousal. You purred against him, hips moving faster as you sought his release. "Come on baby, give it to me, just the way I like." He groaned out, tongue darting across his hips as his browbone cast a concentrated shadow over his lusted hazel eyes. The pleasure bubbled from within, violent pressure under your skin causing your legs to tremble. He used his other hand to rock your hips down completely, filling your hole with his cock with every thrust. 

"That's it, Asahi. Just like that.." you mewled, lips meeting his. Your bodies moved without thinking, hips gyrating like sensual clock work as his hands worked on your apex. You bent over him, feeling his hips stutter as your walls clamped along his shaft. You repeated the motion, eyes fluttering closed as his fingers stroked you intensely.

His actions became frenzied, fucking into you as you bounced on his cock. The pleasure hit like an asteroid, knocking the breath from your lungs as your walls spasmed along his length. His cock trembled, buried to the hilt within your walls as he coated your insides with his virile seed. 

You panted against him, twirling your hips and milking his release as his thumb stroked your needy apex. When you were both settled completely, you let out an airy laugh. You laid against his toned chest, playing with the small curled hairs along his sternum as he ran his hands across your body. His softened cock escaped your hole, and you shivered as you felt the air hit his escaping release. He ran his hand along your scalp, gently scratching your hairline before twirling one of your strands between his fingers. 

You sighed happily. "What's that, baby?" His gravelled voice spoke up, still laced with sleep. You shrugged it off, feeling his lips press against the crown of your head. You could stay like this forever, you thought to yourself. You watched the way his eyes twinkled in the light, tendrils of his soft brown hair curling delicately on the sides of his face, and you leaned up to kiss him. Your lips pressed against the stubble on his jaw, moving to nibble on his adams apple before turning the sensitive side of his neck, feeling his cock harden as your lips pressed into his sweet spot. 

"Hah~" he sung deliciously, feeling your hips needily grind on his once more. "Once is never enough with you, is it, baby?" He questioned with a laugh, causing a devious smirk to play at your lips. 

"Since when is once ever enough, especially with us?" You bit back playfully. He let out a gasp as your fingers played with his hair, hips rutting into yours as your mouth bruised his tanned neck. He let out a soft string of curses, letting them roll off his tongue like victorian lace. 

"Fuck, touché." His hands ran gently along your body, pressing you into the mattress as he changed his position. Your ankles wrapped around his waist, and the hefty weight of his cock against your dripping hole was enough to reawaken that buring desire within you. 

Without another moments hesitation, he pressed into you, fucking you well into the morning.


End file.
